Estoy perdiendo mi juego favorito
by LittleMissWhatever
Summary: Las mariposas en el estómago son ya una sensación familiar para Kurt, pero... ¿y si Blaine no lo tuviese tan claro? ¿Y si Rachel volviese a aparecer para entrometerse en su lucha por el chico? El juego no ha hecho más que empezar...


Hola hola! Bueno, aquí vuelve la pesada de turno :)  
>Después de haber escrito mi primer (y cortísimo) Klaine, no he podido evitar empezar uno más largo :3 Así que...<p>

.

**ESTOY PERDIENDO MI JUEGO FAVORITO**

**Aviso:** SPOILERS. Del 2x09 en adelante. Así que lee bajo tu responsabilidad

**Disclaimer:** Glee (aish, desgraciadamente T_T) no me pertenece; es propiedad de sus creadores y de la cadena Fox. (si así fuese, reinaría el Klaine 8) hahahahaha)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1. Los restos del naufragio<br>**

Blaine Anderson apagó el motor de su impecable Mustang azul. _Genial_, murmuró para sí mismo al ver que había conseguido aparcar de un modo milimétricamente perfecto. Cogió sus gafas de sol de la guantera antes de bajar del vehículo y saludar a Nick y Thad, quienes le esperaban para entrar en el edificio.

— ¿Habéis hecho el trabajo de Literatura? —preguntó el primero, visiblemente afectado— No, no, un momento: decidme que no era para hoy.

—Era para hoy —Blaine contuvo una pequeña risotada, y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro—. Eres un desastre, Nick.

—Ni siquiera hemos empezado la Asamblea, y ya estoy deseando que llegue la hora del ensayo —Thad parecía realmente desanimado, algo raro en él.

—Siempre se pasa deprisa. Además, hoy tendremos que comenzar a elegir las canciones para las Regionales.

Tras quitarse las gafas y guiñarles un ojo, Blaine se separó del grupo. No tenía prisa, pero prefería entrar pronto para ocupar un buen sitio en el salón y repasar su trabajo. Así, podría estar libre durante el recreo y quizá aprovechar para ir al patio trasero y continuar leyendo el libro de poesía que le había prestado Jeff…

— ¡Blaine!

El aludido se giró bruscamente, y observó a Kurt Hummel correteando hacia él.

—Buenos días —con una enorme sonrisa, Blaine observó de arriba abajo al estudiante más reciente de Dalton—. ¿Preparado para una nueva semana?

—La verdad es que no —aunque Kurt rió, su rostro crispado denotaba nerviosismo—. Tengo la sensación de que hoy no va a ser un buen día.

Blaine frunció el ceño. No le gustaba verle desanimado. Consideraba su entrada en la academia un gran acierto, y le había cogido bastante cariño.

— ¿Problemas?

—Por desgracia.

Aunque sus labios siguieron curvados hacia arriba de forma forzada, Kurt permaneció en silencio durante algunos segundos, acariciando con sumo cuidado su cabello para comprobar que la laca lo sujetaba en su sitio. Blaine no pudo evitar pensar en lo adorable que eso resultaba.

—Escucha, tengo un plan —como si se tratase de un secreto, Blaine se acercó a Kurt para susurrarle al oído—. Creo que hoy podremos saltarnos la asamblea sin que nos echen demasiada bronca. ¿Qué te parece si nos tomamos un café y me cuentas qué es lo que te preocupa?

Teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, a Blaine no le costaba ser amable. De hecho, le resultaba sencillo en casi cualquier ocasión, pero con Kurt era diferente. Las cosas fluían con una facilidad increíble; sí, todavía sentía la tensión de una relación poco consolidada, pero estaba seguro de que no tardarían en ganarse la confianza del otro.

—Eso sería genial.

Tras escapar a una de las cafeterías cercanas a la academia, los chicos ocuparon una de las mesas pequeñas del fondo. Blaine sonrió para darle ánimos a su compañero.

—Cuéntame.

—El señor Schuester me ha pedido que vaya esta tarde a visitar al Glee Club. Quiere que veamos los vídeos del año pasado.

— ¿Crees que está intentando que vuelvas? —Blaine, extrañado, arqueó una ceja.

—No… no creo —aunque Kurt titubeó, parecía convencido—. Además, está el tema… Karofsky, que me da bastante miedo.

Como casi siempre cuando estaba intranquilo, Kurt desvió la mirada y permaneció distante. Blaine suspiró con pesadumbre. Había asumido que el valor era para Kurt tan sólo una ayuda eventual: jamás le sacaría del huracán que amenazaba con romper su mundo en mil pedazos.

—No puedes pasarte toda la vida temiéndole a un imbécil como Karofsky —al contrario que su compañero, él no tenía reparo en pronunciar el nombre de aquel mal bicho en voz alta—. Tú vales mucho más que él y su panda de descerebrados.

—Puede que tengas razón, pero eso no cambia las cosas.

—No te hará nada ahora que estás fuera de su mundo —aunque Blaine juntó su cabeza con la del chico de forma inconsciente y estuvo a punto de volverse atrás, decidió que estar más cerca de él le agradaba—. Kurt, hazme caso: no vale la pena sufrir. Dentro de un par de años él será un fracasado y tú habrás triunfado.

—El futuro queda obsoleto si el presente es así de horrible —cuando Blaine rodó los ojos, Kurt se apresuró a cambiar su actitud—. Siento ser tan pesimista, pero tienes que entenderlo: lo paso muy mal cada vez que voy al McKinley.

No hacía falta que le pidiese comprensión: Blaine conocía perfectamente lo que estaba sufriendo. Por desgracia.

—Haremos un trato —propuso, con repentina alegría—. Yo te acompañaré esta tarde si prometes que luego nos quedaremos un rato con tus amigos. Hace tiempo que te conozco, y apenas hemos hablado.

—De acuerdo.

La sonrisa de Kurt irradió tanta luz que consiguió llenar su alma de felicidad por un instante.

—Ya verás, hoy va a ser un buen día.

—Permíteme dudarlo —pero el chico enseguida volvió a deshincharse—. Apenas he dormido esta noche, he tenido que arreglarme en sólo diez minutos… y además, me he olvidado en casa el trabajo de Literatura.

Blaine, incrédulo, no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

— ¿¡Qué! —interrogó Kurt, azorado ante su reacción—. ¡Es cierto!, lo dejé encima de la mesa de la cocina y olvidé completamente cogerlo…

Mientras seguía sonriendo con socarronería, Blaine dirigió inconscientemente la mirada hacia la puerta del local. Allí había dos chicos vestidos con camisetas holgadas, chaquetas llamativas y gorras ladeadas. No entendía qué hacían dos personas como aquellas en un lugar tan tranquilo como la cafetería, pero lo que vio a continuación le dejó helado. Les estaban mirando. Sí, a ellos. Y comenzaron a reírse con disimulo, susurrando y sin apartar la vista de su mesa.

Blaine sintió que le faltaba el aire, como si una fuerza invisible le oprimiese el pecho y ahogase su respiración. Inmediatamente se alejó de Kurt, y fingió estar enfrascado en su café. Pero al mirar de reojo a los chicos nuevamente, descubrió que seguían mirando. Esa curiosidad les arrancó una carcajada que incluso él pudo escuchar desde su apartado lugar en el local.

—Blaine, ¿estás bien?

No lo estaba. El picor en su garganta se acrecentó hasta hacerse insoportable. Aquella situación le resultaba tan familiar… y tan repulsiva…

—La Asamblea estará acabando. Deberíamos volver para no llegar tarde a clase.

No podía permitir que Kurt adivinase lo que sucedía. Eso le hundiría todavía más. Le haría pensar que su situación jamás tendría un fin, que no se libraría del acoso…

_Acoso_. Todavía sentía escalofríos cuando pensaba en todo lo que había sufrido apenas un par de años atrás.

—Claro —asintió el chico, poniéndose en pie y cogiendo sus cosas—. Hoy invito yo.

Pero Blaine no le escuchaba. Seguía mirando hacia la puerta con los ojos vidriosos y opacos. Ni la _adorable_ risa de Kurt, ni sus planes para la tarde con sus amigos, ni sus expectativas para las Regionales: nada pudo hacer que volviese a adoptar esa pose natural o su sonrisa pícara. No desvió sus ojos de aquellos idiotas hasta que se marcharon de allí; necesitaba tenerlos controlados. Saber que no volverían a reírse de él. Sólo eso podría hacer que se sintiese un poco mejor.

* * *

><p><em>Comments are love :3<em>


End file.
